Jet Lag
by LoopedInTheLoops
Summary: Does separation really make love stronger? Oneshot. R & R please!


I spent a lot of time on this so you guys better review. :]

The only reson why this was named Jet Lag is because it was inspired by the song.

So, i hope you enjoy it.

PS. I don't really know about the time zone difference so just pretend that it is the way i say it is. it's fanfiction after all.

**Disclaimer: Don't own just love.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jet Lag<strong>

It is four o'clock in the morning and the two of them had spent the entire night talking about nothing in particular. There are occasional lulls in the conversation and silence reigns in those periods of time. The quiet is not exactly uncomfortable and the couple is in no hurry to fill it. Their fingers are linked together and they speak in hushed murmurs, their voices joined together in a lilting melody.

However, the both of them are aware that the time they have together is limited. Any minute now and Dimitri would have to leave their apartment to be on his way to the airport. He had booked a flight to Siberia, Russia a few weeks ago and they had known for a while that this would be coming but it did not make things any easier.

Dimitri had not expected that it would be this difficult to take a step away from his Roza when the time came.

Rose clung to her beloved desperately, unwilling to let him go. She knew that he had to meet his family and it was killing her to not be able to accompany him.

The guardians were already short in their numbers so only one dhampir could afford to take a vacation at a time. They needed a certain number of guardians to keep the place safe.

Slowly, Dimitri got up and gently kissed Rose on her forehead, realizing that he would have to make the first move. Rose closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his lips on her skin.

"We have to go now."

Rose nodded slightly, wishing it was still the night before.

How can one person feel so distant and yet be so close to her at the same time?

"Wait for me, Roza, I'll be back really soon, before you know it, I promise."

The drive to the airport was filled with chatter, mostly on Rose's part. She was a meltdown waiting to happen, already counting the seconds when Dimitri would leave her side. Dimitri did not say anything as his emotions were too strong to articulate, to the point that they were almost choking him.

Their fingers were clenched in each other's and the atmosphere was heavy with unsaid words, weighing on the m like a stone. A sigh –Dimitri's- echoed loudly in the car, sending goose bumps up Rose's arm, almost sending her off the edge.

Biting her bottom lip, Rose refused to look anywhere but in front of her.

The fateful moment had finally arrived.

The lovers stood apart, across each other and gazing into his/her soul mate's eyes like it was the very first time all over again until they could not help themselves any longer.

Rose broke down first, throwing herself on Dimitri and sobbing rather loudly. Dimitri stroked her hair slowly, his own traitorous tears streaming down both cheeks. People stared at them, partly out of envy of what the two shared and the other part because of heartfelt sympathy.

Breaking apart momentarily, Dimitri cradled his Roza's face in his hands, while Rose subconsciously leaned into his touch, before placing a kiss softly on her lips. Blinking away tears, Rose whispered heartbreakingly, "Oh, Dimitri, please, please be careful. If anything happened to you, I… I don't know what I would do."

"Don't worry; I'll definitely come back to you."

Giving her one last smile, Dimitri turned away and did not look back, not even once, He was afraid that if he did, he would not be able to continue walking away.

Even if it killed him, Dimitri would return to America, because of the simple reason that his Roza was there and wherever Roza was, so was his home.

Barely an hour later and the couple were already feeling the pain of their separation. Being miles apart from each other with an ocean between them was going to be like tearing their hearts out.

Lying aimlessly on her bed, Rose slipped into oblivion, not exactly sleeping but not exactly awake either, with her cell phone loosely clutched in her hand.

Had the plane arrived in Siberia yet?

Would it be too early to call him?

Back in Russia, moments after stepping off the plane and collecting his luggage, Dimitri slipped out his cell phone from his pocket and immediately began dialing the number which he had long ago memorized. Ignoring cries of "Dimka!" and the knowing smirk on his grandmother's face, he entrusted his suitcase to his family and rushed away to a quiet corner where he knew he would not be disturbed.

Please don't let her be asleep.

Please let her hear her phone ringing.

The shrill ringing of her phone interrupted Rose's stupor, making her sit up abruptly and dropping the phone in the process. Rose uttered a choice swear word and scrambled for the object frantically, her fingers fumbling for the "accept call" button. Looking at the caller identification, her eyes lit up and her entire demeanor changed. Beaming, she answered the call.

"Dimitri. Thank god." Rose breathed.

"Roza." His voice was equally breathless.

"What time is it there? Is it very cold? Are you wearing your coat?" Rose's endless questioning betrayed her acute anxiety.

"Calm down, Roza, I'm perfectly fine. If I'm not wrong, it should be midnight in America, why aren't you asleep?" He asked, even though he was very glad she was not. He just had this extreme urge to hear her voice, the sweet lullaby that it was.

"I couldn't sleep, not knowing if you were safe or not…" she trailed off.

"And now you know. You need your rest, Roza, to be able to guard the moroi properly tomorrow. Sleep, my milaya, I'll be alright."

"Could you continue talking until I fall asleep?" Rose's voice was small.

"Of course, Roza, anything for you."

Dimitri continued, "Do you remember the first time we met? I never forgot how fiercely beautiful you looked then, with your long hair as darks as sable almost glowing in the dim light of the lampposts. And your eyes… there's just no way to describe them to bring them justice. The closest term I can come to is liquid honey and that is still so far away…"

Dimitri's tone was soothing as he continued to croon sweet nothings in her ear, seeming to forget about his family. He did not stop until he was certain that Rose's breathing had evened out.

Viktoria giggled as she overheard snippets of the one-sided conversation, wondering how such a drastic change could have come over her stoic brother.

Five days later, less than the one week as originally planned, Dimitri arrived home. He just couldn't seem to be able to stay away.

Rose went to pick him at the airport and later bystanders would say that the air sang when they were within ten feet of each other. The exact moment they caught sight of each other, the lover practically flew to each other's side.

Ah, precious reunion.

Separation does make love stronger, or was it sweeter?

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p>

If you liked this, read my other stories!


End file.
